


Just Clowning Around

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A tiny sprinkle of fluff, An obscure ass confession, Comfort, Holding Hands, Hugs, IT - Freeform, Liam was scared, M/M, Slight fear of clowns, pennywise - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Liam just got done watching the movie It with his friends, he might be a little freaked out on the way home.





	Just Clowning Around

Liam hates Mason. Like a lot. He knew he shouldn’t have gone to the movies with him and Corey to see the remake of It. He’s not a horror movie fan, never has been. They give him nightmares and it’s only become worse ever since he learned about the supernatural world and realized that a lot of those things can and have happened to him.

He shakes the hair from his face as the wind whips past him. The road is dark, street lamps flickering like they could go out at any moment. Liam swallows thickly as fear begins to build up in the pit of his stomach. It’s stupid. He’s a werewolf for fuck's sake. He shouldn’t be afraid of a flickering streetlight.

Liam purses his lips and whistles quietly to himself, his pace quickening. He just wants to get home. He should have said yes when Mason offered to drive him from the theater but he hadn’t wanted to impose or make Mason waste his gas when he only lives a few blocks away.

The lamp a few feet in front of him goes out and Liam’s steps falter to a halt for several seconds as he stares at it in wide-eyed horror. He clears his throat and then begins to whistle again even louder this time as he hurriedly begins to walk again.

 _Don’t think about it,_ he thinks over and over. _Just don’t think about it._

Only four blocks more and then he’ll be home, safe and warm inside where clowns and flickering lamps can’t frighten him.

Four blocks Liam, you can do this.

“Liam,” a voice calls out, the sound seeming to echo around him.

Liam jerks to a halt, his eyes widening as he twists around looking for the speaker. He prays it’s no one with Apple red hair.

He sees no one at all though. It’s just him and a swath of golden leaves on the road that tumble past his still form.

“Liam.” The disembodied voice says again. “Look down.”

A cold sweat breaks out all across Liam’s body. He doesn’t want to look down, he just wants to run but some curious part of him also needs to know. Slowly, he moves his gaze down to the ground. There’s a large metal grate in the road just beneath his feet. He doesn’t see anything there, it’s just an endless darkness but his name comes from within it again, louder this time.

Liam can’t move, he’s frozen to the spot as he gazes into the black abyss. And, then he sees them. A pair of glowing gold eyes peering up at him.

“Oh my god,” Liam breathes out.

He’s going to die. Pennywise is real and he’s going to rip Liam’s leg off and eat it.

That same voice starts to speak again. “He—“

Liam doesn’t think or wait to hear what the monster has to say. He takes off full speed towards his house.

“Don’t be scared. Don’t be scared,” he tells himself over and over, practically screaming the words. “That’s what makes him strong!”

It doesn’t work though. Liam is terrified. His legs burn and his lungs ache as he pushes himself to run as fast as he can. He doesn't think he's ever moved so fast in his life before. He nearly cries with relief when he sees the safe yellow glow of his front porch light. He digs in his pocket for his key as he runs, not wanting to waste any time but his pocket is empty.

His steps falter and slow ever so slightly as he pats down his other pockets in search of his house keys but finds nothing.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he hisses out.

With a panicked whine, he glances towards the driveway and sees that it’s devoid of cars meaning neither his parents nor Theo are home.

Meaning he’s stuck outside where Pennywise can get him and rip him apart and then drag his carcass back down into the sewers where no one will ever find him. 

He hops onto the porch and tries to twist the doorknob, praying that someone had made a mistake and left it unlocked, but he has no such luck.

“No,” Liam whines out. His heart is beating too far in his chest, his claws beginning to poke out from the tips of his fingers.

“Liam?” A voice says from behind him, slightly breathless as though the owner of it had been running.

Liam turns around and sees Theo standing just at the edge of the porch. His hair windswept and forehead sweaty. Liam has never been so happy to see him in his life.

“What the hell is wrong with yo—“ Theo starts to ask but doesn’t get the chance to finish before Liam is launching himself at him.

Theo grunts when they collide and his foot slips off the first step of the porch sending them both to the ground. They land in a painful heap but Liam doesn’t care, he presses himself even closer, burying his face into the chest of the soft sweater Theo’s wearing.

Theo doesn’t move for a long moment and then—almost hesitantly— arms wrap around him and pull him closer.

“What’s wrong?” Theo asks, his voice soft and filled with concern.

The fear Liam had felt just seconds before has started to ebb away as Theo’s warmth sinks into his bones. He shakes his head, rubbing his cheek back and forth across Theo’s chest. “Nothing.”

“Liar,” Theo murmurs, his breath stirring the hair atop Liam’s head. “You’re shaking Liam, and you smell terrified.”

His arms tighten ever so slightly around Liam, as though he’s trying to steal away the fear the way they can steal away the pain.

“It’s...” Liam pauses and thinks about what had happened. “Stupid.”

The more he thinks about it the more ridiculous he realizes it is. The chances of Pennywise being real and living in a Beacon hills gutter are slim, like super slim, but Liam knows what he heard and saw was real.

Theo’s hands rub along his back in a soothing gesture as Liam lays atop him in the chilly grass. “Tell me anyway.”

Liam sucks in a calming breath and exhales a quick. “Pennywise.”

There’s a moments pause and then. “Pennywhat?”

Liam snorts and shifts his body up so that he can look at Theo’s face. “Pennywise. The clown from It.”

“That movie you went and saw with Corey and Mason earlier?” Theo asks. Liam gives a small nod. “What about him?”

“I...” Liam glances over at the street, it’s empty save for the suspicious looking shadows. “I saw him... in the gutter.”

Theo’s brows furrow as he stares down at him. “You saw—“

“And he was going to eat me, Theo! The way he ate Georgie,” Liam says his heart starting to kick up in speed again at the horrifying thought. “I don’t want to be eaten by a demon clown, Theo!”

“Liam...” Theo is shaking beneath him and it takes Liam a lot longer than it should have to realize that it’s not a tremor of fear but the quake of restrained laughter.

“Why are you laughing Theo?” He whines and tries to push himself away. He’s going to steal Theo’s house key and leave him outside. Then they’ll see who’s laughing when Theo gets eaten and Liam is safe inside.

“No, I’m sorry it’s just... Liam... that was me,” Theo snickers, his hands clenching in the fabric of Liam’s jacket and holding him in place so he can’t escape. “I was down in the sewers doing a quick patrol for the sheriff.”

“That was...you...” Liam says slowly.

He thinks about the voice calling out his name and the gold eyes burning in the dark. Theo. It was all Theo, not Pennywise.

He releases a loud breath, his body sagging as the last vestiges of fear leave his body. He drops his head onto Theo’s shoulder and digs his fingers into Theo’s sides.

“You asshole,” he whispers at Theo.

Theo chuckles, it’s a fond sound. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, Liam, I just heard you whistling.”

“And thought, maybe I should say hello while I’m down here,” Liam grumbles. He’s not angry, he’s just a little tired and grumpy that he was scared for no reason.

“Yeah...” Theo says softly. His hands falling still on Liam’s back.

Liam can hear Theo’s heart, can hear how it quickens in the chimeras chest. He frowns and tilts his head so that his nose brushes along Theo’s neck. He breathes in, seeking out Theo’s scent, he smells a little nervous—conflicted.

“Theo?”

“I always want to say hello to you,” Theo tells him, his voice so low that Liam has to strain to hear it over the pounding of his heart.

That’s a weird thing to say, Liam thinks. He thinks Theo must realize that as well because his body goes warm and his scent becomes sweet with embarrassment.

Theo clears his throat and tilts his head towards the house. “We should stop laying in the front yard. Your mother already thinks were weird enough already.”

“My mother adores you,” Liam says and it’s true. “You could decide to become a flea tamer and she wouldn’t think it was weird at all.”

Theo huffs our a little laugh and rolls his eyes. His cheeks are flushed, the light pink making his eyes seem more green than usual. He stares at Theo longer than necessary, taking in the features that aren’t in the shadows. He’s softer looking than when Liam had first seen him, his face less guarded, less smug. Liam likes looking at him, likes spending time with him and making him laugh.

“What?” Theo asks and the sound of his voice pulls Liam from his thoughts. He thinks he gets what Theo meant now when he said he always wants to say hello to Liam.

“Nothing,” Liam says quickly.

“Then... do you want to get off me so we can go inside?” Theo inquires. It’s the second times he’s suggested going inside but his hands still haven’t released Liam.

Liam nods his assent and shifts, and finally, Theo’s hands fall away so that Liam can slide off of him and into the grass. He feels cold again, the late autumn air pressing in around him and stealing away the warmth Theo’s body had provided. Liam wants to press his body back against Theo’s and wrap his arms tight around the chimera again.

He doesn’t.

Instead, he pushes himself up to his feet and holds out his hand to help Theo. Theo takes it and allows Liam to hoist him up. Liam doesn’t release his hand though. He holds it gently in his own and stares down at them. He likes the look of their hands clasped together.

He lifts his head. “Hey, Theo?”

Theo looks up from their clasped hands to meet his gaze. “Yeah?”

Liam squeezes the hand in his once and says. “I always want to say hello to you too.”

There’s a second meaning in the words. A hidden message that only the two of them can understand. It reminds Liam of the elevator. Of them standing eye to eye and vowing not to die for one another even though that wasn’t what they were really saying. He gets that now, and he gets what Theo means when he says hello.

Theo squeezes his hand back and Liam knows that he understands too.

There’s a quirk to Theo’s lips when he teasingly says, “Just not from a gutter right?” 

A laugh bursts from Liam’s lips, happy and free as he drags Theo towards the front door. He moves slower now, his body calm now that he knows for sure there isn't a clown waiting in the dark to strike him down. “Yeah," He nods his head. "Just not from a gutter.”

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know... this was a random 2 a.m thought that I needed to write.
> 
> If you see any mistakes please feel free to tell me.


End file.
